Dreams come true
by DaniNohelty
Summary: The last thing Claire thinks about before going to sleep is how much she loves Logan Henderson. Little does she know that when she awakes the next day, she's actually dating him! Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013


**HEY THERE! This is my story for the Semi Official One Shot Day 2013! I'm very thankful to have been asked among the few other hundred writers to take part in this event! I can't recall where or when I got the idea to write this story but I do know that I had a blast writing it! I hope you enjoy! Please review the story! I hope you also check out my other stories :D My current "big" story is "Californian Summer" and I've made a deal with my bestie (ArianaMaslowBTR25) to update my story in order for her to update hers so that is expected to happen soon (WOOHOO!) Friends are great! I just want to not quickly that I am SO happy as a Rusher **** everyone is so nice to each other and it's a blast! I hope I described our fandom nicely, I know it could have been better but I have a deadline! :P Again, hope you enjoy!**

My name is Claire and I'm a Rusher.

No, a Rusher isn't a hockey position or even an adrenaline junkie. Although I do love to watch hockey and I won't say no to a rollercoaster ride. Being a Rusher is so much more. Technically, Rushers are what fans are called who belong to the fandom of Big Time Rush, named by Kendall's mother herself! But to me, being a Rusher is like being in another family, a family where everyone communicates with each other kind-heartedly and are always there for each other!

As I lay in my bed before going to bed, I can't help but think of how much I love being a Rusher, especially since I get to share my experience of being in love with this boy band with my best friend Ariana! It's even better that there are no conflicts; she likes (I mean LOVES, who are we kidding?) James while I fell head over heals over Logan. Logan, with his hot hairstyle, his cute dimples and his godly smile. I couldn't tell you what I would give to be with, no—talk with him! Heck, I'd give anything I own simply to be in the same room as him! Some people told me that it's pathetic but I could care less. It's dedication! It's love! It's what being a fan means!

GOODNESS, I can't wait to fangirl with her tomorrow! I mean, I can't wait for a lot of things: the next tour, the next album, the next episode! Oh well, I guess patience is a virtue!

Like always, Logan is the last thing I remember thinking before I doze off to sleep.

I wake up to my clock telling me it's almost noon as I become aware of my frizzy hair, crusty eyes and the urge to brush my teeth. I also notice my vision isn't as clear as it usually is and immediately think I have something in my eye. As I try to wipe away this unknown intruder from my eye, my phone buzzes with a text message.

**Can't wait to see you this morning ;) Will be over soon to pick you up!**

_Unknown number. What? Who is this?…I'm so confused._ I check the sender and almost die of astonishment when the name reads "Logan H." _It can't be! It can't be Logan Henderson. No, it has to be some other Logan H I know…_I know no other Logan H. I decide to text back to see.

_**Who is this? Full name.**_  
I sit on my bed still, cradling my legs against my chest as I wait for the response. When my phone buzzes again, I fling myself to see.

**Babe, it's Logan!**

GAHH! Not specific! I guess it took me too long trying to put together a text to subtly ask for his last name as well when I get another text.

**It's Logan Henderson, who else would it b? :P picking u up soon!**

I couldn't help contain in the scream that escapes my lungs. My brother comes rushing into my room, demanding, "What's going on?"

"I—ughh—nothing! Nothing!" I pipe out. _Does my brother Kyle know about Logan? And if he does, what does he know? _"But before you go, what do you think of Logan?"

"Logan? I mean, he's pretty cool to talk to. Seems like a good boyfriend for you—"

"BOYFRIEND?"

"Ughh, yeah. What, did you guys break up?"

"Like I would ever dump the man of my dreams…" I mumble to myself as I look back to my phone.

"What was that?" he asks, not hearing what I said.

"Nothing! Sorry! Thanks for coming by! Love you!" I add before he walks away from my burst of randomness. _Talk about awkward._

And then it hits me. I woke up to find that I'm DATING Logan Henderson of the band Big Time Rush! Like, WHAT IS GOING ON!? I immediately pick my phone up and call Ariana.

The line rings a few times before Ariana picks up the phone with a cheery voice, saying, "Hellooooo. Good morning!"

"ARIANA!"

"CLAIRE!" she laughs.

"Arianna, am I dating Logan Henderson!?"

"Ugh, what kind of question is that? Yeah! You've been dating for a while now! Is everything okay? You guys aren't having problems, are you? You two are the cutest couple ever!"

"Ugh, no! No, no problems," I try to laugh it off but it just makes me sound slightly crazy. _Got to work on that! _

"That's good! I know Logan is picking you up in a few minutes so I'll see you in a bit! Love you girl!" and with that she hangs up.

This is unbelievably crazy! When did this happen? Heck, why am I questioning this!? Word of advice: if you wake up dating the man of your dreams, just go with it! Speaking of the man of my dreams, he's showing up any minute and I look like a vampire mammoth!

Thank goodness I showered last night before bed! I run to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I throw my hair up into a shaggy bun before dashing into my room to put a white V-neck, a grey cardigan, a pair of jeans, and knee-high boots. Right as I grab my jacket, phone and purse, I hear a car pulling into the driveway. I check through the blinds to see who it is, hoping for Logan. _Is that a Fisker Karma? _

"Sweetie! Logan is here!" I hear my mother call from downstairs as she also takes notice of his presence. Before he even remotely has enough time to knock on the door, I rush downstairs and head out, calling, "Be back later!" to my family.

"Hey there," Logan says as he sees me coming out of my door. I stare at him, disbelief finally reigning in as I realize it's him and not some imposter. As I stand in place, Logan closes the distance between us as wraps his arms around me. "I've missed you." Before the moment passes, I return the hug and simply hold him.

After a few moments pass with us simply holding another, I break away to look at him in amazement.

"I can't believe it's you! You're here!"

"I know I'm not good as responding to texts and stuff but I wasn't under the impression that I didn't exist. Weird," Logan responds, laughing as he squeezes me against him as we head towards his car.

For some reason I have to continuously remind myself not to question anything! Logan opens my door for me before heading over to the drivers side to start turn the car on.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Hmm?" Logan responds as his attention turns away from driving. "Nothing specific, we're all just hanging out at Carlos' house. Alexa and James are already there with Carlos. Ariana texted me that she should be there soon while Kendall is going to pick up Dustin before heading over. It's just a chill day. Why, you want to do something else?" he asks, off guard.

"NO! Not at all! I love being with you," I add breathlessly, adding the last part even though I've never been with him before. "I just woke up with a funk today. Everything seems off. But no worries!" I add as I return my sight back to the road. The road I know is filled with snow and coldness. "Hey! You know what would be cool? Sledding!"

"Yeah! That'd be great! Oh, but you have no gear," he adds as he looks at me in intervals of keeping his eyes on the road. "I have my stuff in the trunk because I forgot to take it out from last time," he laughs. "Can you call Kendall and ask him to bring some stuff?"

_I have his number?_ Curiosity urges me to flip my phone open—there it is! Kendall Schmidt. What a day! I quickly call him and it goes to the car's Bluetooth.

"Hey Claire. What's up? Logan not responding?"

"Low blow, bro!" Logan laughs.

I smile, answering, "No, umm… everything is fine! We're actually almost to Carlos' house and thought what a fun idea it would be to go sledding!"

"HECK YEAH!" Kendall agrees. I hear a mumbling of someone asking what was going on with a quick reply of Kendall answering, "you up for sledding?" and another quick answer of "YES!" in the background. "Dustin and I are in!"

"Sweetness!" I join in the enthusiasm, already in a good mood.

"Could you bring some sweats for Ari and Claire? We just thought of sledding and didn't bring any gear along with us. Also, could you grab some spare boots from your mom's house? I remember her saying she didn't throw them away yet. Hopefully they fit the girls."

"Yeah, sounds good. We'll be there in about an hour then."  
"Nice, see ya'."

"Bye," he says before hanging up. As we finalize our plans, all I can think about was how tonight was going to be a Big Night.

I woke up this morning believing I was Claire: single, obsessive fan and average teenage girl. It turns out, I'm Claire: in a relationship, blessed fan and envied teenage girl. And now I find myself staring down the slopes of a mountain covered in snow. Kendall and Dustin were able to pick Ari and I older clothes and boots that would manage to keep us from hypothermia effects. Although we look like we're sporting rags, we could care less. Instead, we're physically and mentally preparing ourselves for the Time Of Our Life.

"Ok," Logan interrupts my mental thoughts. "They guys and I brought our boards to go down a few times but after that we're all for any form of sledding you'd want to go for."

"No problem, just have some fun!" I laugh, still stoked and out of my mind that I'm sledding with the guy of my dreams.

"Stay safe," he laughs with me as he walks over and kisses my hat in the position of my forehead. Stunned at how Logan Henderson, LOGAN HENDERSON, is my boyfriend and how blessed I am, I can't help but simply gaze in admiration and love as he trots away to get into his snowboard.

"Race you down!" James jokes as he slides his way in front of Logan before snowboarding down.

"GAH!" Logan freaks as he races his way after him.

"Young love, I can see it in the two of you," Ari comes out of nowhere and makes my heart leap out of shock. Acting as if nothing happened, I grabbed an inflatable inner tube and asked if Ari wanted to accompany me down.

"HECK YEAH!" she shouts and hops on the tube before taking off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" we scream, laughing in-between breathes as we hold each other as tightly as possible while snow flies into our faces and causes brief blindness. At the bottom of the hill both of us tumble out of the tube, still laughing and red faced as exhilaration races in our body as well as the feeling of eagerness to go again.

"Let's do that again!" we exclaim motivationally.

"You guys need a ride up?" Alexa asks, sitting on a snowmobile as a way to transport us up the hill with ease.

"Yes please!"

We go down the hill a few more times before the boys decide they want a piece of the fun.

"I'm sorry to butt in," Logan comes over. "But it's my turn with my girlfriend," he adds, wrapping an arm around me as well as taking the tube in his hands as if it's all decided already.

"Be my guest," Ari accepts without exceptions and heads over to talk to James.

Logan smiles as he holds my hand as we walk over to the top of the hill to get situated quickly before heading down the hill. Briefly releasing my hand, he sets the inner tube down as he sets himself down before motioning me to go in front. As I sit down, he comments, "make sure you're nice and snug tight so you don't go flying out."

"I think you just want me closer," I laugh as I wiggle closer.

"You caught me!" He laughs as I lay against him in the inner tube. "Now, I know you just went down a few times but you have No Idea how much better sledding is with me."

"How so?" I tease.

"You'll see," he comments mere milliseconds before pushing off of the hill. I didn't expect the departure so quickly and hold on as tight as possible to both Logan and the inner tube as I squeal with excitement. Not even a ¼ way down the hill, Logan turns the inner tube without my expectation and I find myself flying down the hill backwards! Logan simply finds enjoyment as I freak out more.

"You just gotta' hold tighter! It's the only way you'll survive!" he adds.

We're almost to the bottom of the hill but I wish the ride would never end. Heck, I never wanted this day in general to end! It's most definitely the best day of my life!

"Best sledding ride you've ever had? I mean, my presence itself could have made that happen but I just want to hear you say it."

"Definitely the best. I must take note of your dubious tricks though! I can't believe you flipped us around! I was scared as it was!" I laugh as we get up. "I don't think you realize how fast my heart was racing. I would argue I could have has a heart attack."

"I would have saved you. You know, if you ever want to feign help, I'll give CPR," Logan teases as we both grab a handle of the inner tube as we walk up the hill together as Carlos makes his way down to pick us up.

"What if I don't need CPR?" I smile.

"I'll just have to make sure you can breathe properly and perform it anyway."

"It's definitely a possibility after tonight. My breath is taken away simply by the fact of you being here with me." He looks at me, smiling, with the intention of fulfilling this task before the night is over.

Carlos is there before we know it and takes us back up as James rides down the hill with Ari. We get to the top of the hill and I notice Kendall and Dustin still haven't gone yet.

"You guys want to race?" I challenge.

"One of us against you?" Dustin asks.

"Yeah. One of us in the inner tube, the other pushes them off."

"Piece of cake!" Kendall accepts.

"OH, IT IS ON LIKE DONKY KONG!" I respond, half serious about winning and half just joking and wanting to race. But if either of them so much as tries to play dirty, my rulebook of playing nicely goes out the door! I can only imagine the look of determination displayed on my face as Logan jokes to be my coach as he massages my shoulders.

"Ok, I think we're racing Kendall considering he's hoping into the tube. Now, I'd say I should race him but think it'd be a better idea if you stay in the tube and I push. Stay small and act like a bullet," Logan advises.

"That'll work?" I ask, not knowing anything about racing techniques.

"No clue actually," Logan contemplates. "But what else could you do?"

"True! I'll just bunch up, good plan!" I agree as I also hop into our inner tube. Alexa comes up with hill carrying James and Ari on the snowmobile as we're about to being this race. They jog over.

"You got this Claire!" Ari cheers.

"I don't know," Carlos counters. "Kendall is bigger and therefore could gain more speed."

"But girls are awesome," Alexa disagrees. "Based on that alone, Claire will win," she laughs.

"Love the girl power!" I call over and smile by the thought. I turn around, in focus mode, as I stare down the hill. "We can do this!" I turn to check if Kendall and Dustin are ready and find both of them staring us down. Kendall eases the tension by motioning with his hands like I'm-watching-you and I shake the thought away. I can't wait to serve this kid!

"Everyone ready?" James calls.

"Ready!"

"Let's do this!"

"Alright! On you marks, get set...GO!" he yells and I feel an intense push from behind as Logan skyrockets me faster down the hill as if I was in a slingshot. At first, the intensity shocks me but then I remember to crouch smaller like Logan advised. I don't know how long we raced down the hill and I had no idea who was winning but I decided I could care less about the small things. I do want to win (because, let's be honest it would be wicked awesome to win against of the BTR guys!) but I just felt so grateful for the opportunity itself. I don't know where it came from and I don't know why I was chosen to all of a sudden wake up to an entirely different reality but I felt grateful for why it was all happening. I can't express my appreciation enough.

Getting back into the race, I peep my head out of my little formed cocoon and notice Kendall being slightly faster. I felt helpless, not knowing how to gain more speed as we head towards the end of the hill itself, when suddenly I spot a bump in the hill and see Kendall is headed straight for it. Before I can process it, or even stop it, I see Kendall hitting the bump, causing his inner tube to flip over enough for him to lose his balance and bail out.

"OHHHHH!" I hear a chorus of people exclaim as I pass him by and as he rolls over.

Knowing I've won, I slow down the tube using my feet and turn around to spot if he's ok. I feel relieved as I spot him lean up, laughing at what just happened.

"YO MAN! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Carlos calls, getting onto the snowmobile to come down and help Kendall if need be.

He turns and screams, "Yeah, man! Just wiped out!" he falls back into the snow as if he were to make a snow angel and then shouts, "WOOHOO!" I make my way to him just as Carlos approaches.

"That bump came out of nowhere," I laugh, not knowing what else to say.

"It's whatever," he laughs with me. "But that was just a fluke! I definitely want a rematch!"

"So I can cream your butt again? Sounds like a good deal!"

"I can see why Logan likes you. Have any friends you want to introduce to Dustin and I?"  
"I can check my phone for you," I tease, shaking my head in disbelief at everything that just happened. Carlos brings us back up the hill to everyone else. I let other people sled before I even consider going again, reasoning I've gone more times than anyone else. We sled many more times. We even have a rematch between Kendall and I, as well as races with Logan and Ari before we head in to get well-deserved food.

Logan and I sit in a loveseat later that evening, cozying together near a fire. We both simply stare into the fire, holding each other, as we sip on hot cocoa he bought for us both. Ari is hanging out with Carlos, Alexa and James in the pool area while Kendall and Dustin are chilling out in the hot tub. I would have loved to join them but really needed to feel warmer (dry warm) after an entire day spent in the cold snow.

"I really had fun today. Thank you," I say before taking a sip of cocoa. "I don't want this day to end."

"No need to thank me, you were the one who thought for us to go sledding in the first place. And yeah, I wish it wouldn't either," he whispers back as he begins to gently rub my arm briefly. "I wish I could do it All Over Again. I had such a blast. And I love spending time with you."

I smile, loving every word that escapes his perfect lips. Lips...CPR! I giggle slightly as I look into Logan's eyes with his hint of kissing earlier.

"What? Do I have chocolate on my face?" he smiles, slightly self-conscious as he lifts his arm to try and swipe any trace away.

"No, don't worry," I say, my smile widening. "But, you know what, I think I am having trouble with my breathing pace," I hint back to him.

"Oh, you are, are you?" he catches on, mimicking my smile. "Hold still, I wouldn't want to mess this up.." he sighs as he leans slowly down towards me. At first, his lips just glaze lightly against mine. I lay my hand against his jawline right before his kiss gets deeper. I don't know if this is our first kiss but it was in my eyes and I couldn't have wanted a better one. It goes on for a few more moments before things slow down again. As we stop kissing, we simply stay close to each other. At first, we were just gazing into the other's eyes and then lay side-by-side before I notice my vision slowly dimming of sleepiness.

Logan must have noticed I was beginning to fall asleep as I lay cuddled up next to him because he whispered, "I loved being with you today. Sleep tight, I'll be here and I'll see you when you wake up." I smile to myself appreciatively. The last thing I remember was him kissing both the top of my head and then lightly kissing my check before I slumber away.

My eyelids shutter open and I stretch myself awake as I lean up out of bed. Wait, I'm in a bed? I look around and I notice I'm in my room. Did we come back while I slept?

I pick up my phone in order to text Logan. But I can't find him in my contacts list. What? As my next best choice, I decide to text Ari.

_**What happened last night?**_

As I wait for her response, I lay back and think of everything that's happened. Gosh, did I have a blast! It was so weird, though, it was like it never happened! I mean, I did wake up to find out I was dating THE Logan Henderson!

My phone goes off and I flip it open. **What are u talking about? What happened yesterday?**

She doesn't remember?_** Just 1 of the best Saturdays ever! How can you not remember, we hung out with James and Logan!**_

I laugh at what she could have possible done to not remember yesterday.

My phone rings again. **Claire, TODAY is Saturday. What are u talking about? Are you OK? James and Logan who?**

_What?_ I check my calendar. It is Saturday. Then, what—Oh my god. It was all a dream! _Ughhhhh, why wasn't that reality!? _I'm upset at first but laugh it off. Wow, did I have a vivid imagination!

_**No worries. Crazy dream lol**_

**That explains who James and Logan could be **** Hey, want to go sledding today?**

_**For sure! Will text when ready! **_

I simply lay in bed after texting, caught up in it all. It's pretty funny Ari wants to sled after what I just dream. What a dream! I mean, what if that really happened? I can only hope I have another dream, hopefully a sequel to last nights. I'm definitely willing to try and make that dream a reality like every motivational speaker advises me to! My slogan will be "Elevate to your dreams!" I laugh, hop out of bed and begin getting ready to take #2 for a sledding trip with a group of friends similar to the company in my dreams. WOOHOO!


End file.
